


The World As We Know It

by tacolover



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Escaping from Terminus, Eventual Sex, F/M, Heartbreaking ending, Matter of Life and Death, Oral Sex, POV Third Person/ First, Possible underage sex, Set during Terminus, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacolover/pseuds/tacolover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the world that we knew becomes dead? Do we try to fight for our lives in this wasteland? Or do we give up and throw ourselves into infected, dead decaying monsters that we use to call mom, dad, and so on? What do we do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Rick, Daryl, Michonne, and Carl reached Terminus and were locked into the red boxcar thing and being reunited with the others. Saunders are related as in brother/sister relationship so are the carvers.

#  The World We Now Know

## Prologue

##    
  
What happens to the world that we knew becomes dead? Do we try to fight for our lives in this wasteland? Or do we give up and throw ourselves into the infected, dead decaying monsters that we use to call mom, dad, and so on. If we choose to survive and fight for our lives we also accept the possible risks. We can't trust anyone or anything like a map or radio for a "safe haven". Every time we make the brave decision to step out of our door for a quick run for supplies, we risk the chances of running into the disgusting flesh eaters that could tear us apart in seconds. Or the chance of running into a person that could put on this act of trust. Next thing you know, they could stab or shoot you and leave you aside for the dead. No remorse. No empathy. Not even a second thought. So this is the life and the world that we now know and we live in. We must learn to survive. If we don't thrive off of food we find, then what do we thrive off of? That's the real question... So whats the answer?  
  


### Chapter 1

###    
  
Weeks had gone by. Nobody bothered to keep track because what was the point? No way of getting out of the so called "SANCTUARY FOR ALL." "THOSE WHO ARRIVE SURVIVE." Yeah right. It seems more of the cannibalistic type you know? Where they say your safe but then turn around and go "Ha gotcha bitches!!!!! We are going to lock yo asses up!" Now I'm going to make this thing short, because who cares about the little side notes that we already know? Lets get into the story.  
  
Rick and the others had been locked up in Terminus for weeks now....maybe even a month or so. Who knows? Does it really matter to keep track of the weeks that went by, just knowing that there are endless possibilities that end up with your head served up on a fresh platter? Nobody really seemed to care. Everyone gave up on the dream that they were going to live, because thats what it was, a dream. Now they had to face with that of the reality that they were going to die. Maggie's tears had dried. Bob had gotten into his old habit of "I'm going to die.". Rick's reality was somewhat fuzzy,like as if some pieces had been missing, but had come clear into place now that Carl was going to die so young. Obviously he knew the fact that Carl wasn't going to have a long life as it is already, but he wanted his son to live as long as he could. Rick faced the reality that he let his son down. Even so, Eugene even stop talking. The group's hope of living died long ago. Everyone became white with the fear of dying, which led them to act like robots. No emotion. No talking. No nothing. It wasn't like they were going to die by starvation or thirst. At least the people of Terminus were humane enough to feed them people and boiled rainwater. Who could say no to that?The Termi's thought it would be a delicious idea!  
  
It was another silent day. The air was muggy and had a faint smell of dust, BO, and rotten waste. The Termi's did there usual walkthrough and rants of cussing and slurs. No one cared though, they were going to die, so whats the point of giving a fuck about the racial slurs or the usual "Maggie's a whore." or the one that had a usual kick of "Rick's a pussy." So yeah life is good. Night came. Probably the 23rd night of Terminus is probably a good estimate. This night is perhaps the most unusual. "I don't care what you do with them! Just get rid of them! Jesus Christ Mary is that so fucking hard?! TO DO ONE SIMPLE FUCKING TASK!!!" Gareth had been shouting at Mary for an hour it seemed like. It perked the groups interest. What had Gareth so worried? WHOM had Gareth worried? Are the obvious questions. It gave Rick a spark of hope. Which is odd I know. But maybe, just maybe these people could be there one way ticket out of this hell.  
  
Night came and disappeared into a surprisingly bright sunny and somewhat hopeful day. Weird right? How could you have the possibility hope if your stuck in a box with that endless possibilities rising up about your sudden death? With another slap in the face by the world and life, that hope soon disappeared when gunshots rang throughout Terminus. Everybody in the boxcar scrambled for a hole to see through. "Everybody be ready." Rick said quietly, trying to regain his voice. You know because the group stopped talking and all. "Be ready for what Rick?" Glenn asked. The question remained unanswered due to the commotion outside.  
  
"CAMERON HEAD FOR THE TRAIN CAR AND COVER LANI!" Shouted a man. A group of three. He begin to retreat to a car for cover which became a mistake as he was shot in the leg from those who were shooting behind the fences of Terminus.  
  
"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU BEHIND!" A girl shouted. More firing began to rang through Terminus. This seems like their thing now? New people coming in and then all hell breaks lose with world war 5.  
  
Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, and Carl could see the small group of three clearly through the holes, but from a distant, out of the train car. Two girls, one guy. Although they couldn't tell which girl was Lani or Cameron, they could make out a description of height, hair, and could make out an estimate of age. The taller girl had dark brown, close to black hair and seem to be between 5'3 to 5'4. Her age could be estimated close to Carl's. The shorter girl however had black hair and could be the ages between eight and ten. She looked about 4'8. Last but not least, the guy with the two girls had brown hair, about 5'9, but his age was undetermined also due to the fact that his back was facing them. The small group of three ran behind the brick wall to collect themselves and see what they were up against. Four men on the roof. At least a dozen behind the fence. Good thing that train car was keeping them safe. The man peered around the corner. He looked back at the two girls. The younger one was crying now. It seemed like a bullet grazed her cheek. The man sighed and peered around the corner again. "Shit!" he said. Gareth and four other men were closing in on them. "What?" the older one asked. She began to panic. The man looked at the train car and quickly as he could, he opened it. "Get in." he said nudging his head towards the darkness of that train car. "Brian were not going to leave you!" cried the older girl. "We need to stick together like mom said!" The group watched. Desperately wanting to escape from this hell. Why didn't they leave already? Oh thats right...its basically knocking on death's door. So they waited. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
"We don't have time for this Cameron! Now get in the fucking train car!" Brian growled. Cameron sighed and on his command she and the little girl quickly ran into the train car. Before the door was closed, "I'll come back for guys. Promise-." Brian was cut-off. Guns had fired off and bullets entered the young man's body. "No you won't." Gareth said and chuckled with an evil smile. He glance up at the horrified face of Cameron. It made him giggle even more. "BRIAN!!!" Cameron screamed. Gareth saw the broken lock and demanded it to be fixed. The doors were closing and Cameron was about to jump for her deceased brother, but someone had stopped...out of the goodness of their heart. Rick had wrapped his arms around Cameron and held her back. At first she panicked, trying to fight her way out. Biting and kicking if she had too. Once she realized he wasn't attacking or hurting her, she began to fight her way out. "LET ME GO!"  
  
"Not until you calm down!" Rick replied angrily. She was going to get them killed if not served as bacon bits. Not soon after adrenalin began to wear off and the tears began to well up in her eyes. Satisfied that she had calm down, Rick let her go. She ran to the door again and watched through the cracks as her brother's body was being dragged away. "Who are you?" Rick asked calmly walking towards this girl. She ignored his question and continued to watch the dragging of her brother. "Who are you?" Rick asked again, but this time with a more demanding voice.  
  
"Cameron." she answered coldly  
  
"Who was he?" Rick asked looking through one of the holes to also see the dead body being dragged inside.  
  
"Brian. My brother." Her voice was still cold, but began to fade and drip with sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss." _' Although it wasn't going to help her in any way.' _Rick thought__  
  
"Its not like your sorry is going to help me in any way, so I wouldn't bother with it...shit like this happens...this the world we live in now.." Cameron began to tear up as she saw the last of her brother being dragged into the building. Cameron sighed and remembered about Lani. "Lani?" she asked calling for the little girl. "OW! That hurts!" Lani cried. Immediately Cameron stood up and had pulled out her gun. Her eyes adjusted to the light and could see the others in the train car. Lani was having her cheek "cleaned" by Maggie, while Michonne had held her "Well if you would stop fussing it would be a lot easier wouldn't it?" Rick turned to see Cameron about to shoot Michonne. Rick immediately grabbed Cameron and tried to grab the gun before she killed Michonne. "LET ME GO!" she yelled again. Daryl rushed to Rick's side, trying to help him with this troubling teen who hasn't been in the train car for more than five minutes. Everyone watched the struggle between Cameron, Rick, and Daryl. Honestly Cameron seems kind of a dumbass for pointing a gun at Michonne....but you can't really expect someone who lost a family member and seeing your younger sister with strangers, act rationally. "LET ME GO!" Cameron yelled. Cameron was then bear hugged by Sgt. Abraham. Rick grabbed the gun and quickly unloaded it. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Rick screamed in a hush tone. Cameron was still struggling in Sgt. Abraham's bear hug. Her face began to turn read and was struggling to breath. Abraham let go of her and Cameron coughed for air. "Its....not..." she coughed more.  
  
Rick sighed angrily as Lani ran towards Cameron. Lani rubbed Cameron's back and softly whispered to Cameron "Breath sissy, breath....its okay, just breath.." Cameron began to cough more and had more trouble breathing. Rick watched Cameron and Lani "Whats wrong with her?" Cameron began to pat her chest and began to cough again, her breathing began to become uneven. "She has asthma." Maggie said running towards Cameron. Maggie laid Cameron on her side and softly patted her back. "I'm sorry..."Cameron said softly. "I-I was scared..."she finally began to breath more easily than before. Rick shook his head "Its fine-" Carl cut him off "How much of a dumbass can you be? Pulling out a gun? Really?" Cameron glared at him and coughed "I wouldn't be to cocky pretty boy..." A chuckle ran through the whole group then smoke ran through the air. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and Bob were taken. Sun filtered in the dark train car which blinded most of the group "MOVE IT!" Gareth yelled. The doors slammed shut afterwards and the group was stunned. What happened? What was going on? Like always, the group prepared for the worst, and a way out.


End file.
